Bresso
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Kein Schmierkäse, bitte! Die erste Nacht nach dem Tod von Minerva McGonagalls Mann und Minerva versucht, damit umzugehen. Viel Kälte.


Ich kann das nicht genau beschreiben… die Laune eines Momentes… ich weiß auch nicht… irgendwie komisch… lest es halt.  
Titel by Lacrimosa ^^ Macht nur Sinn, wenn man den Text kennt, glaube ich. Irgendwie ist Bresso ein Schmierkäse... gut... aber daran habe ich nicht gedacht... da war halt dieses Lied und das hieß Bresso... und mir viel kein besserer Titel ein... Arbeitstitel war 'Von allem angekotzt...' Auch schön... aber vielleicht nicht das, was man von Minerva erwartet.  
"I've never felt so alone in my life..." Hätte auch gepasst, wenn auch nicht von Lacrimosa.. Einsamkeit ist was schlimmes.   
Für's Putzel  
Und wieder Danke an Miekka *froi* Weiter geht's mir ‚Wir erobern Fanfiction.net'

**Bresso******

Es war dunkel.

Und kalt.

Warum war es so dunkel? Und warum so verdammt kalt?

Ich zog die Decke enger um mich, aber sie und das Bett waren zu groß für mich und mir schien, als würde es nur noch kälter werden.  
‚Er kommt ja wieder.' Dieser Satz saß in meinen Gedanken und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher, als dass er in Erfüllung gehen würde.

Es war schwer genug mir zu sagen, dass es nicht der Fall sein würde. Dass ich von jetzt an allein sein würde. Viel einfacher, zu sagen, dass er nicht für immer fort war.

Ich setzte mich auf und sah mich im Raum um.

Die erste Nacht hier seit Schulbeginn. Gestern um diese Zeit war ich noch in Hogwarts. Ahnungslos. Naiv. Aber zufrieden und glücklich.

Bald würden Ferien sein.  
Wie wir uns auf die Ferien gefreut hatten. Ich würde den ganzen Sommer nichts zu tun haben. Nie konnte ich mehr Zeit in Peterhead verbringen, daheim, als in den Sommerferien. 

Etwas in mir zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Ich strich meine Haare hinter die Ohren und stellte fest, dass sie dort bereits gut aufgehoben lagen. Ein Akt der Ablenkung… der Beschäftigung? Ich wusste es nicht und im Grunde war es auch egal.  
Alles war egal. Egal, wenn er nicht da war.

Und er würde nie wieder da sein.

Der Gedanke erschreckte, schockierte mich.  
Das erste Mal, dass ich es mir eingestanden hatte. Hatte ich? Nein. Aber ich hatte das erste Mal seit der Eule aus dem Ministerium auch nur die vage Idee, was die Zeilen bedeuteten. 

„George…?"   
Im selben Moment, in dem ich seinen Namen genannt hatte, wurde mir bewusst, wie absurd es war.  
‚Er ist tot.', sagte eine kalte Stimme in mir, ‚Finde dich damit ab.'

Wohin war meine Stärke gewichen?  
Die Stärke, für die mich die anderen Leute respektierten und die mich gegenüber meinen Schülern noch nie verlassen hatte?

Sie schien weggewischt worden zu sein mit ein bisschen Tinte und Pergament. Dem Flügelschlag einer Eule.  
Ich hätte es wissen müssen. All die Jahre hätte ich es wissen müssen. Dass das irgendwann passieren würde. Die Idylle war zu perfekt.

‚Bequem geworden, Minerva?', fragte die eisige Stimme.

Was auch immer das in mir war, das sich zusammenzog, es zog sich weiter zusammen. So weit, dass es schmerzte. Dass es so unerträglich schmerzte, dass ich schreien wollte, aber ich war nicht fähig, den Mund zu öffnen.

Meine Kehle begann zu brennen und ich lehnte mich leicht nach vorn, als ich die ersten Tränen in meinen Augen bemerkte. Und dann die nächsten.

Sagt man nicht, dass Weinen hilft? Dass nichts mehr hilft, als den Tränen nachzugeben, wenn man Schmerz verspürt?

Ich spürte nichts als Schmerz, und keine Linderung.

Ich stützte den Kopf in meine Hände und schloss die Augen, öffnete sie jedoch bald wieder und stand aus dem Bett auf.  
Obwohl ich fröstelte, verzichtete ich auf den Morgenmantel, von dem ich auch keine Wärme zu erwarten hatte.  
Mein Weg führte mich hinunter in die Küche und ich ließ mich mit schweren Gliedern auf einen der Stühle fallen.

Und plötzlich realisierte ich, dass ich hier nicht sitzen konnte. Mein Herz zog sich weiter zusammen. Fast fühlte ich Panik in mir aufkommen. Panik, weil ich nicht wusste, wohin ich sollte. Er schien überall zu sein in diesem Haus. Ich verwünschte die Jahre, die wir hier gemeinsam gelebt hatten und ich verwünschte mich, dass ich es tat.  
Ich atmete laut ein und lauschte dem Klang. Es klang wie ein Schluchzen… auf eine seltsame Weise.  
Trotz der Finsternis schien es hell. Das war der Grund, warum ich das Licht ausließ. Helligkeit war nutzlos. Man sah doch nicht mehr.

Alles war nutzlos.

„Ma? Bist du hier unten?"

Nein! Nicht Evaristo! Bitte nicht Evaristo.  
Ich stand ruckartig auf, wich zwei Schritte zurück, hörte das Stühleklappern, verwünschte mich.

„Ma."  
Da stand er in der Tür, sah mich an.

Und etwas veränderte sich.

Etwas in mir schob die Panik zur Seite, als ich ihn sah. Ihn und den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht. Als ich realisierte, dass nicht nur ich vor Schmerz nicht schlafen konnte.  
Da stand mein 28jähriger Sohn und wirkte wie ein Kind. So hilflos wie ich mich fühlte. Ich konnte hier nicht stehen und nichts tun oder in meine Trauer flüchten. Ich hatte noch immer eine Aufgabe. Ich sah Evaristo an und wollte ihn umarmen. Jetzt. 

Vielleicht auch, um mir selbst Halt zu geben.

„Ja.", antwortete ich schließlich und ging auf ihn zu.

***

Kein besonders guter erster Eindruck von Evaristo, hu? *g*  
Und ich finde das Ding verwirrend… na ja… anyway…  
Nein, nicht verwirrend. Ich finde es kalt. Und... irgendwie mag ich es. Ich denke, ich musste so was auch mal schreiben. "Sing what you can't say." Ich kann nicht singen, also schreibe ich die Sachen, die ich nicht sagen kann. Und das in letzter Zeit sehr oft.  
Warum schreibe ich das hier jetzt?


End file.
